Quand les lions s'amusent
by Severuslove
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez les gryffondors ? Que complote Ron et Harry contre les serpentards ? Et Drago ... Pourquoi s'est-il sauvé suite à cette question ? Que de questions .


**Titre :** Quand les lions s'amusent

**Auteur :** Severuslove

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnes de cette fic ne m'appartienne .. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs :D

**Raiting :** Pour le moment T , mais il se peut que le raiting se change en M Si j'ai beaucoup de reviews ;)

**Autres : **Ceci est ma première Fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira , l'idée m'est venue comme ça un soir ou je m'ennuyais , il y a déjà plusieurs chapitres d'écrits , et je pense que j'en posterais un par semaine durant les vacances et un tous les mois à partir de septembre .

--

"Potter !" La voix froide de Rogue résonna dans la pièce , faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves .

"Oui monsieur ?"

"Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?"

Le professeur de potion montra d'un brève signe de la main le voisin du Brun , et celui-ci tourna la tête vers son dit partenaire , il haussa un sourcil amusé en s'apercevant que Drago était plus pâle que d'habitude , enfin façon de parler puisque le blond ressemblait déjà à un mort , quoi que cette peau blanche avait son petit charme . Le survivant revint rapidement à son professeur, feignant un petit air innocent , il haussa les épaules faisant ainsi comprendre au plus âgé qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il arrivait à son voisin de table .

"Je ne suis pas sûr de la véracité de vos propos Potter, Ammenez Drago à l'infirmerie ." Dit-il avant de reprendre son cours .

Harry hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Drago , celui-ci avait l'air .. choqué . Le brun eut un petit rire discret , et tandis qu'il se penchait pour se relever , sa main exerça une dernière pression sur la cuisse du blond avant de se retirer . Le serpentard reprit presque aussitôt des "couleurs" , il tourna son regard indigné vers le brun avant de se lever et de suivre le survivant à la demande de celui-ci .

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais là , le balafré ?" Hurla le vert et argent après être sorti de la salle de cours .

"Je m'ennuyais ."

"Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu te fous de moi Potter ?"

"ça te dérange ? Tu aurais peut-être préféré que .. je fasse ça parce que tu m'excitais ?"

Harry avait chuchoté la fin de sa phrase près de l'oreille du blond , son souffle chaud caressant le cou du serpentard , il fut quelque peu surpris lorsque Malefoy le bouscula avant de partir en courant il ne savait où . Le gryffondor resta un instant dans le couloir , réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire à présent , il avait bien vingt bonnes minutes avant que la fin des cours ne sonne , et il n'avait aucune envie de revoir cette chauve souris graisseuse . Le brun se dirigea donc vers le dortoir des rouges et or , tout en se demandant pourquoi le blond n'avait pas répondu sa question .

Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent leur ami quelques minutes après la sonnerie , la brune jeta un regard agacé au survivant , lui faisant comprendre par ce simple geste qu'elle n'était pas très contente qu'il ait quitté les cours ainsi . Ron lui par contre , se jeta dans le canapé près du brun , il se pencha légèrement vers le survivant avant de dire doucement pour que seul celui-ci ne l'entendre .

"Alors ? Raconte .."

"Il n'y a rien à raconter ."

"Mais .. Et Malefoy ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? Vraiment ?"

Harry hésita un petit instant , lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ? Il regarda son ami avant de pousser un petit soupir résigné , de toute façon , il aurait bien fini par lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé . Le roux se mit à rire bruyamment lorsque le survivant eut fini son récit , il tentait vainement de ne pas suivre Ron dans cet éclat de rire et un simple regard de d'Hermione fit taire son meilleur ami , l'empêchant ainsi de mourir de rire à son tour .

"Tu .. Tu crois que la fouine ?" Reprit quelques secondes plus tard Ron un peu plus bas pour ne pas que sa petite amie l'entendre .

"Je ne sais pas ... Mais c'est ... Intéressant ." Répondit-il avec un petit sourire .

Oui Finalement ... Ce pari allait être plutôt amusant .

--

J'avoue que ce chapitre est très court , mais c'est une sorte de prologue , j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis , savoir si ça vaut la peine que je poste les prochains chapitres ou pas .

:D Merci de m'avoir lu et à très bientôt ;)


End file.
